Adieu
by Clewilan
Summary: L'acceptation est le pas le plus difficile à accomplir.


_FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, encore heureux vu ce qui suit... Bonne lecture ?

* * *

_

- Pourquoi il n'est pas encore allé la voir ?

Fuery venait de rompre un silence pesant qui s'éternisait.

Havoc prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette avant de répondre, et il se rendit compte que personne ne l'empêcherait plus, désormais. Il s'assombrit.

- A ton avis, pourquoi c'est resté là ? fit-il d'une voix morne en désignant du menton la bande de tissu noir sur le bureau de leur supérieur.

- Il l'a oubliée ? hasarda Falman.

- Non. Il refuse simplement de la porter, parce que ça voudrait dire accepter le fait que…

Il se tut, incapable de continuer. De toute façon, ils avaient tous compris.

* * *

Il faisait froid, malgré les lumières toujours allumées, comme pour essayer en vain d'ajouter un peu de chaleur dans ces lieux désertés et détestés par la plupart des militaires. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui y travaillaient, mais il fallait à la base être un peu fou pour choisir un métier dans ce domaine.

Lui-même avait eu la chance de ne jamais avoir eu à « descendre » . La dernière fois, on lui avait refusé l'accès, et dans un sens il ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais c'était différent. Cette nuit avait changé beaucoup de choses.

Depuis quand était-il là ? Ca devait bien faire des années non ? Il avait perdu toute notion d'heure. Assis sur le carrelage blanc et froid lui aussi, à fixer le mur opposé, où plutôt l'unique tiroir de métal utilisé pour le moment dans la morgue de Central. Et avec un peu de chance ce soir, il resterait le seul occupé.

Il n'y avait pas de nom sur la face visible du carré gris. Juste un numéro. Était-ce ça la mort ? Troquer son nom, son identité, sa vie contre un vulgaire alignement de chiffres ?

Il se leva en se demandant s'il aurait le courage, enfin, d'ouvrir le tiroir. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée. Glacée, comme il l'était lui. Il ferma les yeux et la tira.

Le bruit résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, le faisant presque sursauter. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un minable profanateur venu ici dans le seul but de troubler quelque chose de sacré.

Inspirant à fond, il baissa le drap qui la recouvrait. Elle était extrêmement pâle. On aurait une princesse de contes de fées, aux lèvres bleuies et aux paupières blanches. Presque endormie, attendant qu'on vienne la réveiller. Ce qui ne se passerait jamais. L'impact de la balle sur son front, malgré le maquillage, et les fils noirs qu'on avait utilisé pour la recoudre après l'autopsie disaient tout le contraire.

Il sentit arriver les larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis trois jours, huit heures, douze minutes et une poignée de secondes. Oui, il avait compté. Et il avait eu trop de choses à régler qui faisaient que ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte son absence le faisait souffrir. Ce n'était plus un vide qu'il avait à la place du cœur mais un gouffre.

Il aurait voulu faire tant de choses avec elle. Pouvoir projeter non plus avec « je » mais « nous ». Lui dire tellement de choses. Seulement c'était trop tard… Pourtant il souhaitait le faire, même si il se doutait que ça ne servirait à rien, elle n'était plus là pour l'entendre. Mais peut-être que…

Seul le sanglot qui lui bloquait la gorge l'empêchait de le faire. Il replaça machinalement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille en songeant qu'elle aurait sûrement râlé en voyant ses cheveux détachés. Bon sang, ça aussi ça lui manquait.

Il se lança et d'une voix qui vacillait, il s'excusa de ne pas être arrivé à temps, de n'avoir rien pu faire, d'avoir été trop confiant et que, merde, il n'aurait jamais dû l'avoir laissée seule. Il était impardonnable…

Les mots devenaient plus faciles à prononcer à mesure qu'il parlait. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Même si ça ne la ferait pas revenir…

Beaucoup plus tard, il referma doucement le tiroir. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand, avisant un marqueur abandonné sur une table, il s'en empara et revint sur ses pas.

Quand il repartit enfin, on pouvait lire, sous les chiffres barrés, le nom de Riza Hawkeye.


End file.
